Adar
Exarch A'dar was born millennia ago on the planet of Argus to some poor farmers on the outskirts of the grand capitol of Mac'Aree. He is currently a staunch Draenei nationalist whose fervor for the revitalization of Draenei society has only increased ever since Argus has been most reclaimed. He believes that the Draenei have suffered enough and since their millennia long war is over it is time to reclaim their rightful place as the leaders of the cosmos. A'dar has long since been a follower of the Light and has waged Holy War against the denizens of the Nether for thousands of years, his Light burning thousands of demons across different worlds. His recent contact with the Army of the Light has completed his transformation into a Lightforged and with his new body his crusade against the enemies of the Draenei has only increased. He does not care much for the mortal races and what he sees as their petty struggles. He focuses on the new enemy of the void, the true enemy of the Light and as such he has begun making preparations for the coming conflict. Appearance A'dar stands tall and proud as a testament to his will. He is a very well formed Draenei whose body is adorned with numerous sigils of pure Light underneath his battle plate. His tendrils are well kept and maintained underneath his grey beard. His hair silver long and free is kept behind his horned head. On his head a floating sigil could be seen floating on top of his forehead which denotes his status a Primarch of the Army of the Light awarded to him by the Council of Exarch through his contributions to the war effort against the Legion. Early Life A'dar was born 22,000 years ago on the planet of Argus to some poor farmers on the outskirts of Mac'cree and while he enjoyed the simple life he knew he had a bigger destiny to play and thus he began to attend the lectures of the Draenei leaders that they held in the plaza in the capitol and sought knowledge in the Conservatory of the Arcane. He learned from the three schools of magic not wanting to restrict himself to just one. He over the decades and centuries learned a great deal of them until he decided he also wanted to learn martial prowess and thus joined the Argussian Military in there he learned the ways of arcane warfare and military strategy to his dismay he was part of the massacre of the awakeners, this resulted in a blow to his confidence to the current military and thus he resigned from his commission and wandered for a few years before dedicating his time to Velen's more monastic and healer way of life and for a time he was content. The Fall He appeared, he promised power and glory to those who joined him. Many did. A'dar almost fell himself but something deep inside of him knew it was not right and thus when Velen call of warning sounded. A'dar stood with the Prophet and many others did as well but the military and most of the magi sided with Kil'Jaeden and Archimonde. A'dar heeded the call of the Prophet and helped the exiles survive and fought of his former comrades in arms. A'dar was powerful but the few defenders that remained could not tackle the full might of Argus themselves and they prepared for the worst but almost as everything seemed lost a star of Light appeared above them and rescued them pushing back the wave of destruction. It was the Genedar it had come to save them. As the ship entered the Nether to escape, he caught one last glimpse at Argus and he vowed to the Light that he would return and he would help in it's liberation. Light willing. = Lost Eons During the exodus of the Genedar the Eredar that escaped were renamed into the Draenei or exiled ones in their native language for they were exiled from their homes cursed to roam the cosmos in search of refuge. The Draenei settled on countless planets in search of a home but without fail the Legion would find them maybe in decades or centuries but they would always find them. A'dar was not iddle while they were hunted. A'dar learned the ways of the Vindicator and pledged his life and service to the Light and protection of his people. He would not allow his people to be massacred like on Argus, he would stand his ground and fight as many demons as they came. He would be a bulwark and paragon of the Holy Light against those that rose against the might of the Draenei. Draenor After thousands of years of running, the Genedar reached a catastrophic malfunction and they had to crash land fortunately for them a habitable world was near and they made haste there. A'dar prepared his people on the order of the Hand of Argus and the High Vindicator. They breached for impact and the Genedar crashed killing some passangers but for the most part most of them survived. They would begin their process of settling, as they had done countless of times. The Rangari were sent to scout the sorrounding lands, they found a habitable planet with rich resources and besides some primitive civilization it was mostly unsettled and thus settling began. The Draenei were isolated by choice they did not want to engage with other species in fear of alerting the Burning Legion of their presence and thus began to build their civilization and hiding. This time this would be their home since they were stranded here. A'dar began to prepare his people for a long term settlement he knew that defenses would be their priority and directed defenses to be up as quickly as possible and increased the military requirement to all able bodied Draenei. A'dar volunteered to lead his own settlement and the Council of Exarch agreed. WIP Positions Category:Characters Category:Lightforged Category:Draenei Category:Exarchs Category:Vindicators